marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Cletus Kasady (original and current host); Norman Harold Osborn (current host); Man-Wolf (current host); Norman Osborn (former host); Carla Unger (former host); The Wizard (former host); Dr. Malus (former host); Tanis Nieves (former host); Silver Surfer (former host); Ben Reilly (former host); Venom ("father"); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased); Phage ("brother"); Riot ("brother"); Lasher ("brother"); Agony ("sister"); Scream ("sister", deceased); Hybrid (fusion of Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage; "brother", defused); Sleeper ("brother"); Toxin ("son"); Scorn ("daughter"); Carnage/Venom Hybrids (partial clones, deceased); Raze ("daughter") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Gender2 = (Variously referred to with male and female pronouns) | Height = variable | Weight = variable | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, serial killer | Education = Genetic memory also has memory of host | Origin = Klyntar; the Venom symbiote gave birth to the Carnage symbiote in Cletus Kasady and Eddie Brock's cell. | PlaceOfBirth = Ryker's Island, New York | Creators = David Michelinie; Chris Marrinan | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 345 | Quotation = Maybe if my host had a little more filial sentiment... a little more human love for his own daddy... some of it would have crossed over to me. As it is, I feel nothing but cold empty contempt. I hate you daddy. | Speaker = Carnage Symbiote | QuoteSource = Venom Vs. Carnage Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Birth After a battle with Styx where the Venom Symbiote was presumed dead, its former host Eddie Brock was incarcerated in a prison for "normal" humans. His cell mate was Cletus Kasady, a psychotic murderer serving eleven life sentences, with whom he developed an antagonistic relationship. However, the Venom symbiote was not dead, merely incapacitated for a time, and after it recovered it sought Eddie out and re-bonded with him, Venom departing to resume his quest for revenge against Spider-Man. However, the Venom symbiote had been about to spawn and left its offspring behind, the 999th of its lineage. The newborn symbiote sought out the nearest available host, latching onto Kasady and entering into his body through a cut on his hand, where it amalgamated with his blood. Transformed into a black-and-red monster, Kasady dubbed himself "Carnage" and went on a months-long killing spree, leaving the message "Carnage Rules" written in blood at the scene of each murder he comitted. Savage Grace Eventually Carnage fought Spider-Man, and the wall-crawler was defeated. Realizing Carnage was another Symbiotic-powered villain, Spider-Man enlisted the aid of Venom (who had retired to a deserted island), to defeat Carnage. After enlisting Venom's aid against Carnage, Spider-Man later used loud noises in an attempt to defeat both father and offspring. Maximum Carnage The Carnage symbiote was apparently killed, though it was eventually revealed that the symbiote had integrated itself into its host's blood, altering his physiology and metabolism. As a result, Kasady could generate a copy of his symbiote from his blood whenever it was exposed to open air. Carnage teamed up with Shriek, Spider-Man's doppelganger, and later some other villains to go on a murder spree throughout New York. They were eventually stopped by Spider-Man, Venom, and a team of other super-heroes.Maximum Carnage crossover. Planet of the Symbiotes Following a confrontation with Venom, Cletus pretended to be in coma for some time. When one of the invading symbiotes accidentally summoned to Earth by the Venom symbiote's primal scream came after him, Cletus tricked it into releasing the Carnage symbiote from his bloodstream and absorbed it. Noticing he was stronger than before, Carnage started to absorb the other symbiotes, growing to gargantuan sizes in the process. He was taken down by the combined efforts of Spider-Man, the Scarlet Spider, and Venom, whose symbiote screamed even louder to make all of the extra symbiotes commit suicide. Issues of Succession The symbiote was seemingly killed for good when Venom, in an attempt to end the threat of Carnage once and for all, tore the symbiote from Cletus' body and devoured it. However, remnants of the symbiote that remained inside Cletus compelled him to travel to the Negative Zone, where he found a nigh-identical symbiote imprisoned in a capsule and bonded to it to become Carnage once more. This second symbiote was apparently assimilated by the remnants of the original in Cletus' bloodstream, as when the symbiote gave birth to Toxin, Venom claimed the spawn was his grandchild; }} and Klaw later affirmed that the symbiote was the same one spawned by Venom. ]] Other Hosts Despite the bond between the Carnage symbiote and its host being strong enough to make it nigh-impossible to forcibly separate them, it has left Kasady several times to find more powerful hosts and pursue its own goals. It has bonded with John Jameson, Spider-Man (forming Spider-Carnage) and the Silver Surfer (forming Carnage Cosmic); but each time it returned to Kasady. Klaw theorized its motive behind doing so was to become more powerful with each subsequent host, and to mold Kasady into an ideal host. Eventually the symbiote and Kasady met their apparent end while escaping The Raft, a prison for super powered people. Carnage was flown into space by the Sentry and ripped in half, but the symbiote survived by going dormant and putting Cletus into a coma. Carnage was returned to Earth after being found by Michael Hall, who extracted the symbiote from Cletus and used it to create prostheses and super-soldiers - sustaining it by letting it feed of Shriek's hatred-inducing powers. ]] The symbiote escaped by seizing control of Dr. Tanis Nieves' symbiote-derived prosthetic, bonded to her, and went to Hall Corporation headquarters. After failing to convince her to willingly bond to it, it separated from her to rejoin Cletus Kasady, who had been given prosthetic legs. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man, utilizing the symbiote's newfound ability to control offshoots of itself to kill and assimilate the cyborg symbiotes of Hall's super-guards, the Iron Rangers. Nieves' prosthesis was revealed to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn forced Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who was revealed to have already escaped with Doppelganger. Carnage U.S.A. Under the symbiote's direction, Cletus journeyed to Doverton, Colorado; devouring the stock of a slaughterhouse to provide it additional biomass. Carnage subsequently infected the population with offshoots of the symbiote, proclaiming the city to be the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. When the Avengers arrived to stop him, Cletus infected Captain America, Hawkeye, the Thing, and Wolverine with the Carnage symbiote's offshoots, letting Spider-Man be the only hero left standing. After Scorn used a sonic weapon to separate Cletus from the Carnage symbiote, it also affected Venom and it left Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rogue symbiotes started fighting using animals, the Carnage symbiote taking over a zoo of escaped animals. After the Carnage symbiote was defeated, its remaining biomass was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was taken into custody in a Quinjet. -5}} Minimum Carnage When Cletus was put into custody in the Thunderbolts Mountain, the symbiote biomass on his person was destroyed - though it used the traces of itself in his blood and DNA to regenerate. Kasady was contacted by beings from the Microverse, who managed to see inside his mind and offer him a deal: they would give him the Microverse to get a whole new universe to kill in exchange for his services. After escaping to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Texas, Carnage and his new allies used new technology to escape to the Microverse, even after Scarlet Spider tried to stop them. Agent Venom, who was tracking him down, and Scarlet Spider followed Carnage into the Microverse, where he betrayed his allies, who wanted to bring him to their master, Marquis Radu, in order to create a symbiotic army, and killed most of them. When fighting the Scarlet Spider, Marquis Radu's army appeared and took Carnage prisoner along with Venom, who was captured along with his allies, the Enigma Force in another place. The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated and merged with the Body Banks to create a powerful army which would destroy the Microverse. Carnage took control over the symbiotic army and used it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being lobotomized by the Scarlet Spider's stingers, Cletus was left in a catatonic state with the symbiote assuming full control of his body, although it was put in custody once more and sedated. ]] Superior Carnage While Cletus was in a catatonic state, the symbiote took full control over his body, but it didn't have any intelligence and instead rampaged, devouring everyone it came across when not subdued. The Wizard and Klaw freed Carnage from prison; the Wizard intending to mind control Cletus into becoming his ally. After several failed attempts due to Cletus' brain damage, he decided to instead transfer the symbiote to Dr. Karl Malus, someone he could control. The symbiote was enraged at having been separated from Cletus, with only the Wizard's tenuous control over Malus keeping it at bay. With his new "superior" Carnage, The Wizard and Klaw attacked the City Hall, only to find Superior Spider-Man waiting for them. During the battle, The Wizard lost control over Carnage, and the symbiote gained full control over Malus. Carnage proceeded to stab Klaw with a Vibranium blade, but this caused a massive explosion which separated the symbiote from Malus. The symbiote bonded to the Wizard and devoured Malus, and Spider-Man decided he could use the symbiote's preference for Cletus in order to make it abandon the Wizard by taking Kasady to the scene and containing the alien before it could merge with its original host. However, the mission failed, and Cletus became Carnage once more as the Spiderlings failed to contain the symbiote. Carnage rampaged through the scene until Klaw, whose sonic body had been dispersed, managed to redirect lightning to Carnage and separate him from Cletus. Both beings were taken separately to custody. Unknown to Spider-Man, the symbiote's rebonding with Cletus fixed the villain's brain, who was now no longer lobotomized. Superior Spider-Man sent a chemically-neutered sample of the symbiote to Morse Laboratories while Cletus was imprisoned at Kramer Penitentiary, where he was reintroduced into the general populace as a model prisoner. When Cletus was stabbed by a prisoner hired by his psychologist Dr. Jenner, who wanted to become the Carnage symbiote's new host, the main body of the symbiote weakened and perished. A portion of the sample sent to Morse Laboratories escaped and jumped from host to host, rejuvenating by consuming them from the inside out until it reached the prison. The symbiote vehemently refused Jenner's request and bonded to Cletus' corpse, resuscitating him and becoming Carnage once more. Magically Altered Following Cletus's blood, which contains its biomass, being spilled onto the pages of the Darkhold, the Carnage symbiote was altered by the eldritch magic. As a result, it traded its vulnerability to sonics for a weakness to Chthonic magic, and gained an altered version of its former ability to control others by infecting them with offshoots of itself. The symbiote's eldritch augmentation was exploited when Victoria Montesi used the Darkhold to strip it from Cletus, who was subsequently taken into custody. Despite being separated from Cletus Kasady, traces of the Carnage symbiote remained in his blood and unsuccessfully attempted to prevent a new symbiote from bonding to him. Rise of the Red Goblin ]] After the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Carnage symbiote was secured in the Lock Box, a privately-run vault at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Agents Krane and Coleman infiltrated the Lock Box and stole the symbiote, delivering it to their employer, Norman Osborn. After receiving the symbiote, Osborn bonded with it to become the new Carnage, hoping it would be the key to regaining his Green Goblin persona. While the symbiote initially seized control of him, Norman offered to teach it more nuanced and sadistic ways to kill; an offer the symbiote eagerly accepted. The symbiote turned over control to its new host, restoring his appearance and purging his body of the nanites preventing him from augmenting himself with Goblin formula. Osborn used the symbiote to kill Phil Urich; and after pretending to be mortally wounded in a rematch against Spider-Man as the Green Goblin, unveiled his new partner by transforming into the monstrous Red Goblin. Osborn used the symbiote to great effect, incapacitating Spider-Man's allies and loved ones, and bonding a portion of it to his grandson Normie Osborn to turn him into the Goblin Childe. When Spider-Man taunted him by saying that Carnage - Cletus Kasady - would get the credit for his death, Osborn ripped the symbiote off, and Spider-Man immolated it when it tried to rebond to him. Being in contact with the symbiote at the moment of its death destroyed Osborn's psyche, making him believe that he was Cletus Kasady and that Spider-Man was Norman Osborn. The part of it that survived in the Goblin Childe was subsequently extracted by Alchemax and placed into containment to be studied - though not all of it was removed. Prophet of the Void Following the death of the Poison Queen, the Poison that had consumed Cletus shattered to reveal him somehow restored to humanity. As gravity took hold, the Carnage symbiote was able to regenerate from remnants inside his body and it unsuccessfully attempted to use its Darkhold augmentations to shield him from the atmospheric re-entry, perishing in the process. }} Cletus' body was collected by an apocalyptic cult worshipping the dark elder god Knull - who had created the symbiotes - with the intent of turning him into Knull's prophet and avatar. After the Grendel symbiote bonded to Cletus, he absorbed the codex - trace remnants of symbiote biomass - it had left behind in Tanis Nieves' body, severing the Grendel symbiote's connection to Knull and causing it to take on the Carnage symbiote's appearance. Cletus later reclaimed the codexes that the Carnage symbiote had left in the populace of Doverton, , and expressed the desire to reclaim the remnants of the symbiote in Norman Osborn and its other past hosts. | Personality = Unlike its parent, the Carnage symbiote is both submissive and fiercely loyal to its host, to the point of usually operating as little more than an extension of Cletus Kasady's body and will. However, it possesses a mind of its own, occasionally bickering with Cletus on the rare occasions they disagree. It is utterly devoted to Cletus and his nihilistic ideology, to the point that when it is bonded to someone other than him it will forcibly take control of its new host and often forces Cletus' memories onto them as a form of psychological torture. The symbiote has also coaxed Cletus into embarking on megalomaniacal ventures, such as his attempted conquest of Doverton and the Microverse. Due to Cletus - a diagnosed sociopathic spree killer - being its first host, the symbiote possesses unprecedented bloodlust and gleefully revels in killing everything it encounters. However, Norman Osborn posits that it has grown bored with wholesale slaughter and when he offers to teach it more nuanced ways of inflicting suffering and death the symbiote eagerly accepts. The symbiote considers Cletus to be its ideal host, calling him its family, and loathes being separated from him. Despite this, it has willingly abandoned him on multiple occasions, usually to bond to more powerful hosts like Ben Reilly and Norrin Rad. However, these instances were temporary, with the symbiote willingly returning to Cletus -- even abandoning the cosmic powers of the Silver Surfer when it learned he was dying without it. If forcibly separated from Cletus, the symbiote seeks to reunite with him at all costs and punish those responsible, killing anyone who gets in its way. For instance, when the symbiote was removed from Cletus' body and transferred to Doctor Karl Malus by the Wizard, who seemingly killed the comatose Cletus, Malus told Klaw that the symbiote was full of rage and the moment the Wizard's control slipped it would take over him to exact revenge, which it later proceeded to do. -5}} Disembodied by the rampaging symbiote, Klaw hypothesized that its behavior is like a human teenager, striving for independence from its host while at the same time craving attention and affection, though he later realized that the symbiote was actually separating from Cletus of its own volition to become more powerful and mold Cletus into the truly perfect host. | Powers = The symbiote covers its host in red and black biomass and grants them superhuman strength, reflexes, and agility. It also grants its wielder the ability to stick to walls, create web like substance, tendrils and (hypothesized to be a result of its incubation on Earth) to create bladed and blunt weapons from its own biomass. It also grants limited shape shifting, demonstrated by its above abilities and the ability to mimic any form of clothing. As it is bonded to Cletus Kasady's bloodstream, it is almost impossible to forcibly separate them and it can regenerate even if seemingly destroyed. Carnage (Cletus Kasady): The original human host of Venom's spawn was the sociopathic serial killer named Cletus Kasady. Kasady's insatiable bloodlust bestowed the symbiote with power surpassing those of its progenitor, making Kasady much stronger than Venom and Spider-Man combined. Over the years the Carnage symbiote has underwent a host of mutations and alterations which have served to increase both it and the host's powers. * Superhuman Strength: Cletus Kasady was an individual of slightly above average conditioning. After bonding with his symbiote, he acquired physical strength exceeding that of Spider-Man and Venom combined, letting him easily lift in excess of 80 tons. Additions to the symbiote's biomass make both the Carnage symbiote and its host infinitely stronger as it grows in size and gains in bulk. It can also be strengthened by feeding off the negative emotions of others around it, causing it to grow larger and exponentially stronger. * Superhuman Durability: The Carnage symbiote's biomass can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, explosions, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining significant physical injury. * Superhuman Stamina: The Carnage symbiote augments its host's musculature and stamina well beyond peak human capacity, enabling Cletus to survive - albeit comatose - in the vacuum of space after his battle with the Sentry. It is able to survive in oxygen-less areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Carnage symbiote possesses regenerative capabilities that enable it to fully regenerate from a few cells. It is capable of rapidly healing its host from would-be fatal injuries as severe as being torn in half, being decapitated, and healing the neurological injuries sustained by both the Wizard and Cletus Kasady after bonding to them for only a short period of time. It was also able to fix Osborn's deformities caused by excessive plastic surgery, restoring his original visage. * Genetic Memory: All symbiotes possesses the genetic memories of their ancestors, a rudimentary replica of the Klyntar hive-mind. For instance, the Carnage symbiote possesses genetic memories of Galactus destroying a symbiote-conquered world, and of the symbiote invasion of the Microverse. * Wall-Crawling: Like its forbearer, Kasady's alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. * Telepathy: Carnage, like all symbiotes, has vast yet undisclosed psychic abilities it has yet to fully grasp. A unique property Carnage uses of it, is the ability to download the insanity and evil of both its host and the symbiote into another sapient mind through use of its tendrils. It can also force Cletus Kasady's memories onto its hosts in order to torture and corrupt them. * Technological Symbiosis: Due to its biomass being used in the creation of Tanis Nieves' prosthetic limb and the Iron Ranger suits, the Carnage symbiote was able to seize control of them, temporarily assimilating the latter to become "Mass Carnage". It was also able to reach into and upload its insanity into Tony Stark's Iron Man armor when the latter tried to hack the Hall Industries biotech. * Webbing: The symbiote can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to Spider-Man and Venom have. Typically using this viscous substance to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more than even the finest human athlete can break. * Constituent-Matter Generation: The Carnage symbiote is capable of forming tendrils and tentacles of its amorphous red-and-black biomass, using this to strangle or impale opponents. The symbiote can also convert ingested organic materials such as flesh and blood into additional biomass. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: The Carnage symbiote possesses the ability to shapeshift its biomass into various shapes and forms. This is most-commonly utilized to create bladed armaments such as swords, spikes, bludgeons, knives, claws and axes; though the symbiote once morphed its host's arms into a pair of bat-like wings. The symbiote can also discharge its biomass as projectiles, though these projectiles only last for approximately 30 seconds before crumbling into dust. * 360-degree Senses: While lacking a spider-sense, the Carnage symbiote possesses a form of full-body receptory system, in that each individual cell is capable of acting as an eye, ear, mouth, nose, or a tastebud. * ESP Immunity: The Carnage symbiote is able to bypass Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, and can also suppress its presence to evade Venom's ability to detect its offspring and strike at him without triggering alarm. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Kasady's clothing is largely red due to the symbiote's biomass coloration. * Digital Immersion: Carnage once figured out how to spread his symbiotic biomass into the Internet by splicing his molecules through Ethernet cables to travel between hard-wired computers systems. * Symbiotic Expansion and Psychic Control: Following being experimented on by Hall Industries, the symbiote developed the ability to create duplicates of itself that could be controlled by its main body. The symbiote's excess biomass can be remotely piloted through large communities or vast expanses to take control over countless individuals with but a gesture, This power was initially lost after the Superior Spider-Man had the creature chemically neutered; but the symbiote regained an altered version of this lost facility via exposure to The Darkhold - though this required an altar to Chthon to work properly. After bonding to Norman Osborn, the Carnage symbiote regained this ability in full, transferring part of its biomass to Normie Osborn to turn him into the Goblin Childe. After assimilating the Grendel symbiote, the Carnage symbiote gained the ability to control people through "brain worms" made of its constituent matter. * Klyntar Assimilation: A trait shared with other symbiotes, the Carnage symbiote is capable of assimilating others into its own constituent mass in order to vastly increase its size and strength; and seemingly used this ability to restore itself after the majority of its biomass was devoured by Venom. * Vampirism: The Carnage symbiote is rarely depicted with vampiric abilities resembling those of its ''Ultimate'' counterpart. Its very touch is said to be caustic to others, making prolonged contact fatal to any unlucky recipient within the symbiote's grasp. * Stretching and deforming: Even while bonded to a host, the Carnage symbiote can grow and expand to any size as long as it has the additional bodily mass to supplement its growth. The symbiote is also able to get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars to completely disable them. * Parasitic Inheritance: The symbiote can copy the powers and abilities of other beings by interfacing with their genetic code. The symbiote is capable of recalling that information from previous hosts and imprinting it upon it's current wearer, granting them a host of copy and assimilated powers. * Empathic Conversion: The Carnage symbiote can take any form of negative emotions around it and turn it into a fuel source both for the purpose of sustenance and a power boost. Superior Carnage (Karl Malus): Following the Wizard bonding the Carnage symbiote to the crippled Doctor Malus after breaking Carnage out of prison. Wittman utilized his neurospychic technology in order to control the psychotic symbiote through its host, creating a three way rapport that gave Carnage a much greater degree of personal control over its amorphous substance as the Wizard made both the klyntar and it's host his sub-servant dreadnought. * Body Storage: When Karl Malus bonded to the klyntar, he used it to hold and store multiple munitions, armaments, and other items and equipment on his person through dimensional apertures within it's biomass. He was able to extrude these objects through the biomass while maintaining an otherwise sleek, aerodynamic profile. * Attribute Absorption: The Carnage symbiote can adapt some of the stored objects' unique properties, as shown when Karl Malus once absorbed some Vibranium into the suit and incorporated it into one of its Constituent-Matter blades. * Repetitive Hosting Empowerment: The Wizard and Klaw both erroneously surmised that symbiotes are weakest without a proper host to be bonded to. After being dissipated, Klaw realized that the Carnage symbiote is more autonomous than many others of its kind, and by bonding to multiple hosts over time the symbiote has become more powerful. Red Goblin (Norman Osborn): After acquiring the Carnage symbiote, Norman Osborn bonded to it and augmented it with Goblin Formula after having it purge the nanite cure from his body. As a result, the symbiote was rendered outright immune to fire and sonics as long as it remained bonded to him, and several of its other abilities were restored and/or augmented. Once the symbiote was separated from Osborn it lost these new abilities, enabling Spider-Man to kill it. * Pyrokinesis: Infusion with the Goblin Formula gave the Carnage symbiote a form of pyrokinesis. It was able to breathe fire from its mouth - used offensively against Venom, and create explosive "Carnage-Bombs" from its biomass. The symbiote-augmented Goblin Glider was wreathed in flames, which could be used both offensively and for propulsion. * Symbiotic Expansion and Psychic Control: The Carnage symbiote was able to create remote-controlled symbiotic biomass constructs which were self-aware and sensory-linked to their proginator. Examples of these constructs included the Carnage Bombs - flight-capable explosives that he could speak through; and the symbiote-augmented Goblin Glider, which he could either manifest out of his body or create by covering an existing Goblin Glider in symbiote biomass. The Red Goblin's control over the Carnage symbiote was such that he could remotely control projectiles of the symbiote's biomass, intending to use them to assassinate Spider-Man's loved ones. | Abilities = As its father was bounded to Peter Parker, Carnage and its siblings are immune to Spider-Man's Spider Sense. At one point it granted Kasady the ability to "see" through its costume, but this ability seemed to be lost. Cletus Kasady is a schizophrenic enabling him to activate extra-terrestrial episodes of paranoia and delusion to transform into the demonic alien symbiote of Carnage. | Strength = While worn by Kasady was capable of lifting 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. | Weaknesses = Like most other Symbiotes, sound and fire. However Carnage doesn't mind heat as long as it's the one making it. After being exposed to the eldritch power of the Darkhold, the symbiote has lost its vulnerability to sonics, though it is still vulnerable to heat and has gained a vulnerability to Chthonic magic. After being dosed with Goblin Formula, the Carnage symbiote has lost its weakness to heat as well, though it remains vulnerable to Anti-Venom's caustic touch. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Carnage symbiote's only goal in life is to destroy and kill. Kasady is the perfect host for the symbiote because he seeks destruction as much as the symbiote itself. * The symbiote has a considerably stronger bond with Kasady than its father has with its hosts. This is indicated by the fact that Kasady has predominantly used the term "I," as opposed to his father's use of "we." * Several copies of the Carnage symbiote exist separately from each other due to its abilities to create copies of itself and reform inside its host's body: ** Scorn separated Carnage from his symbiote following his attempted takeover of Doverton and captured part of it under orders from General Brandon Duggan. The remnants of the symbiote on Cletus' person were removed and destroyed, but it managed to regenerate inside his body. The main body of this iteration of the symbiote perished when Cletus was mortally-wounded. ** Superior Spider-Man sent several "chemically neutered" samples to various labs to be studied. After the death of the main body of the symbiote, one of these samples rejuvenated itself by bonding to and consuming interim hosts; eventually making its way back to Cletus. This iteration was augmented by the Darkhold and subsequently stripped from him using it, but remnants remained inside Cletus' body and reconstituted themselves after the destruction of Poison Carnage. ** While experimenting with the Carnage symbiote's Darkhold augmentations, Cletus created numerous symbiote-human hybrids, most of which perished; though he successfully managed to bond Claire Dixon to an offshoot of the Carnage symbiote called Raze, and Jubulile van Scotter to an unnamed offshoot. ** Norman Osborn bonded to a sample of the Carnage symbiote and augmented it with Goblin Formula to become the Red Goblin, and bonded part of it to Normie Osborn to turn him into the Goblin Childe. The portion of the symbiote bonded to Norman was immolated by Spider-Man; and Alchemax extracted the majority of this symbiote from Normie Osborn's body, though remnants of it remains inside him. * Following it giving birth to Toxin, Cletus began affectionately referring to the Carnage symbiote using female pronouns. He has more recently reverted to referring to it with male pronouns. * The symbiote is apparently a fan of the thrash metal group Anthrax, often making Cletus listen to it with headphones. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Venom Family Category:Killed by Sentry Category:Tentacles Category:Fangs Category:White Eyes Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Killed by Venom Category:Duplication Category:Magic Weakness Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Fire Weakness Category:Killed by Spider-Man Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technopaths Category:Empaths Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Telepaths